Los nuevos caballeros de la tierra fría de Asgard
by anteros13
Summary: Hay una nueva generación de caballeros en la tierra de Asgard, y al parecer la maldad ha renacido junto con ellos... R&R!


Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenece T-T… solo hago este fic con fines de divertirme un poco

**Los caballeros del zodiaco**

**La batalla contra A****sgard**

**Por: anteros13**

**A las afueras del santuario**** aparece un caballero con una armadura de cristal, interponiéndose a los caballeros ya que el rumor de que fueron capaces de vencer a los doce caballeros dorados se esparció como aire por todo el mundo.**

**Prisma: ¿Quién eres y que deseas?**

**Extraño: Mi nombre es Crisol y soy un caballero de C****ristal el cual sirve a la realeza de Asgard.**

**Gema se sorprende al oír eso pero se queda callada, el extraño solo la observa con determinación.**

**Crisol: E****h venido hasta acá para retar a los caballeros a una batalla.**

**Ray: M****uy bien, golpes furia…**

**Ramses: A****ceptamos, golpe del faraón…**

**No lo gran siquiera tocar al caballero de Crisol con sus ataques pareciera que solo juega con ellos y de un golpe los derriba a ambos.**

**Crisol: C****omo es posible que ellos pudieran derrotar a los poderosos caballeros dorados.**

**Ramses: Cállate****, ataque del faraón…**

**Pero C****risol lo esquiva con mucha facilidad y arremete un fuerte golpe contra el.**

**Ray: T****e derrotare, golpes furia…**

**Pero da el mismo resultado; de repente Crisol desaparece frente la mirada atónita de todos y aparece detrás de Gema.**

**Crisol: Esto le servirá a mi R****ey.**

**Crisol deja inconsciente a Gema con un ligero golpe en el cuello la toma en sus brazos y desaparecen ambos dejando una estela fría.**

**Ramses: P****ero que demonios ocurrió, como es posible que se haya llevado a Gema así como así.**

**Ray: P****or que fuimos tan vulnerables ante el se supone que pudimos derrotar a los doce caballeros de oro.**

**Prisma: N****o fue su culpa no se reprochen por favor, nuestras protecciones están hechas añicos no lo entienden, por culpa de las batallas con los potentes caballeros.**

**En ese instante llega Carolina de A****cuario, los caballeros le cuentan lo sucedido.**

**Carolina: T****odos los caballeros o por lo menos la mayor parte de ellos son huérfanos, Ray, Gema y Ramses; cuando yo acepte como discípula a Gema lo hice por que de todas las candidatas ella era la única que provenía de Asgard, su destino siempre a sido llevar puesta la armadura de Acuario, pero ahora ella a sido capturada por la realeza de Asgard, eso significa que será castigada por escapar de ahí; las mujeres no pueden abandonar Asgard, ahora ustedes deberán ir a Asgard para salvar a Gema de la terrible muerte que le espera.**

**Ramses: Será**** imposible nuestras protecciones están destruidas.**

**Ray: S****olo iríamos a perecer allá.**

**Prisma: E****s verdad.**

**Carolina: T****raigan lo que queda de sus protecciones con el sagrado cántaro de Acuario y el agua que emerge de ella sus protecciones serán bañadas y arregladas con esta agua.**

**Así**** pasa al momento de tocar el agua con las protecciones son inmediatamente arregladas como si nada les hubiera pasado.**

**Ray: I****ncreíble están como nuevas.**

**Ramses: E****s verdad las has arreglado.**

**Prisma: A****hora si podemos ir hacia donde se encuentra Gema.**

**Carolina: E****ste frasco contiene el agua de Acuario lleven sélo a Gema seguro lo necesitara.**

**Prisma lo recibe.**

**Prisma: E****sta bien.**

**Carolina les da instrucciones para llegar a Asgard y rescatar a Gema a lo cual los caballeros se ponen en marcha. Asgard esta al norte de Europa un lugar demasiado frió a lo cual los caballeros se percatan de inmediato al llegar ahí.**

**Prisma: M****iren esa enorme estatua es del vikingo Odin, dios**

**De A****sgard.**

**Ramses: E****se debe ser el castillo de la realeza de Asgard, ahí debe de estar Gema.**

**Ray: E****sta en lo alto de la montaña.**

**En la ciudad al pasar estaba desolado parecía desabitada, pero era por que los habitantes temían salir por las noches ya que las reglas del reino eran muy estrictas, al seguir avanzando los caballeros aprecian a un par de niños jugando en la nieve, riendo y divirtiéndose.**

**Prisma: M****iren esos niños que felices están.**

**Ray: E****s verdad ya no parece tan desabitada.**

**Ramses: H****ace mucho frió aquí, yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto.**

**Al cabo de un rato aparecieron cuatro sombras en la nieve, no se podían distinguir parecían demonios hasta que uno de ellos hablo.**

**Extraño: E****sta prohibido salir de noche y andar por ahí jugando cerca de las fronteras de Asgard, me temo que el castigo será la muerte de sus padres.**

**Ray: ¡Q****ue! Como te atreves a decirles eso sal de las sombras desgraciado.**

**Y al salir de las sombras los caballeros notaron que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Crisol el caballero de Cristal que los había atacado antes en Grecia.**

**Crisol: A****quí no necesitamos esta clase de violación a nuestras reglas tan sagradas así que mejor los matare…**

**Pero lo detiene otro caballero de cristal que poseía una espada de acero.**

**Extraño: N****osotros no matamos por matar.**

**Y los otros tres caballeros desaparecen excepto Crisol.**

**Crisol: N****o hay problema yo los matare.**

**Prisma: Váyanse**** niños nosotros nos encargaremos.**

**Niños: S****i, muchas gracias.**

**Los niños se van.**

**Crisol: E****sto es malo ustedes tres serán derrotados.**

**Ramses: Amigos hay que apresurarnos deben adelantarse yo seré quien enfrente a Crisol.**

**Ray: M****uy bien.**

**Crisol: J****ajajajaja, ustedes no son dignos rivales para mi, yo soy un caballero de la realeza.**

**Ramses: golpe del faraón…**

**Crisol lo esquiva con facilidad.**

**Crisol: E****s todo lo que puedes darme.**

**Ramses: J****ajajajaja.**

**Ramses apunta hacia el castillo.**

**Crisol: E****ra una distracción para que tus amigos pudieran adelantarse.**

**Esto provoca la furia de C****risol el cual el cual lo ataca con fuerza pero esta vez no funciona ya que las protecciones de Ramses han sido revividas, Crisol se sorprende y decide pelear en serio.**

**Crisol: M****uy bien caballero eso era lo que esperaba.**

**Mientras tanto Prisma y R****ay corren hacia el castillo por los pisos blancos de Asgard en una noche oscura mas de lo normal.**

**Prisma: A****quí es muy extraño en el ambiente se siente esta tensión da miedo.**

**Ray: También lo notaste, no te preocupes yo te protegeré.**

**Cuando de pronto se encuentran con un lugar calido, cubierto de flores, un jardín en medio del frió extremo en esa zona.**

**Prisma: Q****ue hermosas rosas, pero es imposible que puedan nacer aquí.**

**Ray: E****sto es muy extraño, escuchas eso Prisma.**

**Prisma: S****i parece una melodía y es hermosa.**

**Cuando de repente todo ese jardín comenzó a congelarse, ellos se detuvieron y se percataron que era otro caballero de cristal.**

**Prisma: E****s otro caballero de cristal.**

**Ray: Apártate**** del camino pasaremos pase lo que pase.**

**Extraño: N****o podrán avanzar.**

**Prisma: P****or que.**

**Extraño: T****ienen los pies congelados gracias a mi melodía.**

**En efecto Prisma y R****ay tenían congelados los pies.**

**Ray: Q****uien eres tú.**

**Extraño: Mi nombre es R****asmus, uno de los cuatro caballeros de la realeza, pero díganme a que han venido caballeros.**

**Prisma: H****emos venido a salvar a una de los caballeros atenienses llamada Gema.**

**El caballero de cristal sonrió y comenzó a tocar su flauta congelando todo a su alrededor. Mientras tanto con Ramses y Crisol se enfrentan en una fuerte batalla ninguno de los dos parece titubear en sus ataques.**

**Crisol: H****as peleado bien pero ahora veras todo mi poder, ráfagas frías…**

**Lanzándole**** una terrible tempestad fría a Ramses causándole un gran daño ya que el no estaba acostumbrado al frió.**

**Ramses: E****sto me dolió, golpe del faraón…**

**Crisol: M****uro de cristal…**

**El muro de hielo es demasiado grueso y resistente le es imposible a Ramses romperlo.**

**Crisol: R****áfagas frías…**

**Derribando nuevamente a C****risol, aprovechando su debilidad por el cambio tan brusco en el clima.**

**Ramses: D****emonios es demasiado.**

**Crisol: A****hora tus articulaciones están congeladas no tienes buena movilidad.**

**Ramses: N****o, no me rendiré aun que este perdido lo haré por Gema.**

**Crisol: Y****a me aburrí de jugar con tigo ya te matare, ráfagas frías…**

**Pero C****risol se levanta y eleva su cosmos, desde el castillo siente el cosmos de Gema que lo apoya y le da calor lo suficiente para que su cuerpo pueda moverse y hacer su ataque más fuerte.**

**Ramses: No seré derrotado por ti C****risol haré elevar mi cosmos, la furia de Egipto…**

**Los dos reciben los tremendos impactos, haciendo que Ramses caiga inconsciente con su pecho congelado.**

**Crisol: Tonto creyó**** que me podía derrotar (vomita) pero que demonios estoy vomitando sangre mi armadura esta destrozada, me has dañado por dentro maldito… (Cae muerto).**

**Mientras tanto en el castillo G****ema se encuentra en un calabozo con grilletes en la pared de ambas manos.**

**Gema: P****ero que pasa, que hice, por que estoy aquí.**

**Cuando de repente un caballero con mascara se aparece frente a ella.**

**Gema: P****or que me han traído aquí.**

**Extraño: S****olo hay un castigo para las traidoras que se van de Asgard, y es la muerte.**

**Gema agacha la cabeza.**

**Gema: C****omo te llamas.**

**Extraño: N****o es necesario.**

**Gema: E****res mujer.**

**El caballero se va.**

**Gema: A****hora deberé cumplir mi castigo pero me pregunto donde estas hermano.**

**Mientras tanto con Prisma y R****ay, están siendo congelados por la extraña melodía de Rasmus.**

**Ray: ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Rasmus: M****i ataque especial con mi flauta llamada la tonada de cristal la cual cuando la toco, todo a mi alrededor se convierte en hielo sin excepción así que es imposible pasar sobre mi.**

**Ray: N****ada es imposible.**

**Golpeando el hielo.**

**Prisma: E****s cierto.**

**Golpeando el hielo y atacan ambos al mismo tiempo.**

**Prisma: Espada cortante de P****egaso…**

**Ray: G****olpes furia…**

**Rasmus: N****o funcionara, la tonada de cristal…**

**Haciendo inútil los ataques y congelándolos hasta la cintura.**

**Prisma: Es inútil como pasaremos Ray.**

**Rasmus: A****hora esta será su tumba, una hermosa tumba hecha de hielo, la tonada de cristal…**

**Ray: Prepárate P****risma.**

**Prisma: S****i.**

**Ray rompe el hielo de ambos.**

**Ray: C****osmos elévate más allá del cielo, golpes furia…**

**Rasmus: Yo se que lo hiciste solo para que tu amiga aprovechara y se marchara, pero de verdad crees que va a poder llegar hasta el castillo aparte de Crisol y yo hay otros guardianes que vigilan la zona y si pudiera llegar al castillo el Rey tiene dos asesinos personales como guardaespaldas que son imposibles de derrotar así que no hay esperanza.**

**Ray: ¿Por qué secuestraron a G****ema?**

**Rasmus: E****s porque se escapo de Asgard y eso es como una traición y solo se paga con la muerte.**

**Ray: N****o, no, no puedo permitir eso, golpes furia…**

**Rasmus: E****res muy terco no podrás hacerme ningún daño gracias a la tona da de cristal no podrás ni acercarte siquiera a 5 metros de mi.**

**Ray: D****ebe haber una forma de vencerte.**

**Mientras tanto P****risma corre hacia la montaña del castillo y divisa unas escaleras para poder subir al castillo pero en la entrada a las escaleras se encuentra otro caballero de cristal.**

**Extraña: D****etente o tendré que matarte.**

**Prisma: Q****uien eres tú.**

**Extraña: Mi nombre es C****ristal y soy una de los cuatro caballeros de la realeza y tú quien eres.**

**Prisma: Mi nombre es P****risma una de las caballero ateniense comandada por la diosa Atenea y ahí en el castillo esta mi amiga Gema.**

**Crista****l le cuenta lo que le pasara a Gema por traidora.**

**Prisma: E****so no pasara, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Cristal: M****uro de cristal…**

**Prisma: P****ero que es esto…**

**Cristal: F****lechas de hielo…**

**Mientras tanto en el castillo G****ema usa su cosmos para llamar a Ramses que se encontraba inconsciente en la frontera de Asgard, el desde el fondo de su corazón la escucha y reacciona y con las fuerzas que le quedan se levanta y muy lentamente empieza a caminar hacia el castillo.**

**Ramses: No… te preocupes… G****ema ya voy… a salvarte…**

**Mientras tanto R****ay estaba preocupado por no poder tocar a Rasmus.**

**Ray: P****ero que hago ya me encuentro muy débil y si sigo a este ritmo lo más probable es que moriré.**

**Rasmus: A****hora estas muy débil ya, mi amigo sin armadura tendré que quitarte ese sufrimiento, la tonada de cristal…**

**Ray: N****o moriré, no contigo, no aún, usare las fuerzas que me quedan y elevare mi cosmos hasta el limite ahhhhhhh…**

**Rasmus: P****ero que esta pasando no puede ser esta alcanzando la temperatura de una supernova.**

**Ray: ****Si no puedo tocarlo moriré por el efecto de frió y calor.**

**Rasmus: E****res un tonto antes de llegar a mí morirás tú mismo provocaras que tus huesos se quiebren como un espejo mi ataque es expansivo no podrás radiarme.**

**Ray lo sabe y también sabe que si lo toca el será quien muera por ese efecto así que salta en sima de el.**

**Ray: Ahora muere R****asmus, supernova…**

**Rasmus: Noooo, la tonada de cristal…**

**Una gran nube de vapor sale de ahí, el cuerpo del caballero de cristal es mutilado por la supernova de Ray pero Ray cae al suelo ya que gasto toda su energía.**

**Ray: Lastima que h****aiga muerto el malvado que tocaba tan hermosa melodía (cae débil). **

**Mientras tanto P****risma se encuentra peleando contra Cristal en una batalla muy reñida la cual parece que ninguna de las dos esta dispuesta a rendirse.**

**Prisma: N****o seré derrotada por ti.**

**Cristal: Y****o tampoco pienso perder, flechas de hielo…**

**Haciendo volar la espada a P****risma, inmune de tan poderosa defensa cristal aprovecha la situación de Prisma y comienza a golpearla sin piedad. Mientras en el castillo a Gema se le aparece de nuevo ese caballero femenino la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido.**

**Gema: ahora que quieres tú.**

**Extraña: Q****uiero que te pongas este hermoso vestido para que puedas presentarte con su majestad el Rey de Asgard, ahora te soltare para que puedas quitarte tus protecciones de entrenamiento y te lo pongas.**

**Al soltar los grilletes Gema le lanza un golpe.**

**Extraña: A****hora vas a morir…**

**Al instante aparece un hombre de atuendo muy elegante y le impide que la toque.**

**Gema: Q****uien eres tú.**

**Extraño: Mi nombre es Odeos y soy el Rey de Asgard ya no me recuerdas G****ema, tú y yo íbamos a reinar juntos.**

**Gema: Y****a recordé tu hiciste creer a todos que eras la reencarnación de Odin, ahora quiero que me digas donde esta mi hermano.**

**Odeos: Te refieres a G****reen.**

**Gema: G****reen?...**

**Odeos levanta la mano derecha y hace que G****ema caiga hipnotizada bajo su control.**

**Odeos: A****hora tú serás mi esposa y Reina de Asgard.**

**Se la lleva hacia sus aposentos donde le entrega la armadura de la Reina Peusina. Mientras tanto Ramses llega hasta donde esta Ray.**

**Ramses: R****ay estas bien.**

**Ray: S****i, ahora debemos salvar a Gema.**

**Y uno a uno se ayudan mutuamente para llegar al castillo. Mientras tanto Prisma sigue siendo brutalmente golpeada por Cristal.**

**Cristal: Y****o no quería que esto pasara pero es mi deber debes entenderme ahora debo matarte, flechas de hielo…**

**Prisma reacciona y busca su espada la cual empieza a girar provocando fuertes ráfagas que azotan a Cristal en las escaleras.**

**Prisma: Más**** bien lo siento por ti ya que vas a morir, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Pero otra espada contrarresta el ataque de Prisma.**

**Cristal: S****abia que vendrías por mi (se desmaya).**

**Prisma: quien eres, responde.**

**Extraño: Mi nombre es G****reen el cuarto caballero de la realesa, lamento mi entrada pero no puedo permitir que mates a Cristal.**

**Prisma: L****o entiendo pero debo rescatar a mi amiga.**

**Green: L****amento oír eso pero por mi posición me es imposible dejarla pasar señorita.**

**Prisma: N****o lo entiendes pueden matarla.**

**Green: N****o puedo explicar como has podido derrotar a los doce santos de Atenea y a tres de los caballeros de la realeza de Asgard sin siquiera usar una armadura, con puras protecciones.**

**Prisma: L****os caballeros atenienses somos capaces de hacer muchas cosas por las personas que nos importan.**

**Green se queda muy serio, en eso llegan Ramses y Ray.**

**Ray: Aléjate**** de ella, golpes furia…**

**Ramses: G****olpe del faraón…**

**Green agita su espada y hace volar a ambos, el entierra su espada y decide pelear en cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**Green: E****sto será interesante.**

**Prisma: N****o lo hagan por favor deténganse.**

**Ray: G****olpes furia…**

**Ramses: G****olpe del faraón…**

**Pero Green detiene con las manos los ataques de ambos congelando sus puños y los salta golpeándolos con fuerza.**

**Prisma: N****o puedo detenerme debo ir por Gema.**

**Pero antes de subir a las escaleras recibe un terrible golpe, Green voltea y se sorprende al ver a uno de los asesinos del Rey.**

**Green: P****or que estas aquí, responde.**

**Extraña: V****ine a divertirme.**

**Prisma: Q****uien eres tú.**

**Extraña: Mi nombre es P****armina la mano izquierda de su majestad y eh venido a matarlos.**

**Prisma: Donde esta G****ema.**

**Green se sorprende por eso y Parmina le cuanta lo que ha pasado con ella, Green corre con desesperación hacia el castillo.**

**Green: Podrá ser la misma G****ema mi hermana que busco la libertad el día en que Odeos fue coronado Rey de Asgard, debo apresurarme.**

**Mientras tanto en el castillo Gema viste la poderosa armadura de Peusina.**

**Odeos: D****e ahora en adelante tú serás Peusina la Reina de Asgard y reinaremos juntos.**

**Ella solo mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo; mientras tanto con Prisma.**

**Parmina: G****reen no tiene el suficiente valor para matarlos pero yo si muere Prisma, voltajes invernales…**

**Ray se atraviesa y su pecho explota pero solo es el efecto de las poderosas descargas que atraviesan su pecho.**

**Parmina: S****i, no hubieras tenido esas protecciones de seguro hubieras muerto. **

**Ramses: Golpe del faraón…**

**Parmina: V****oltajes invernales…**

**Sucede lo mismo con R****amses.**

**Prisma: Espada cortante de P****egaso…**

**Pero al parecer a P****armina no le hizo ningún rasguño.**

**Prisma: P****ero que paso.**

**Parmina: S****oy superior a ti, voltajes invernales…**

**Pero R****ay se atraviesa de nuevo recibiendo las poderosas descargas.**

**Parmina: E****res un estupido, a caso quieres morir.**

**Prisma: N****o lo insultes, espada cortante de Pegaso…**

**Lo cual logra cortar la mascara de Parmina en dos partes.**

**Prisma: T****ienes una cara de ángel.**

**Ray: Pero tu alma es tan perversa como el mismo demonio.**

**Parmina: I****nsolentes nadie a podido verme antes, ahora morirán, voltajes invernales…**

**Pero P****risma usa su espada haciéndola girar como un para rayos.**

**Prisma: Espada cortante de P****egaso…**

**Parmina: H****as roto el pecho de mi armadura.**

**Prisma: A****hora nos dejaras pasar.**

**Parmina: A****hora me doy cuenta que no son caballeros comunes ellos tienen algo mas que yo no poseo me gustaría saber que es pero debo hacer mi deber, tendré que sacrificarme para poder derrotar a Prisma lo haré por mi Rey.**

**Parmina avanza rápidamente y sostiene a Prisma por la espalda y comienza a elevarse por los aires con su cosmos.**

**Prisma: P****or que me estas elevando.**

**Ray: P****risma…**

**Ramses: P****risma…**

**Parmina: ****Moriré por tu espada lo se, no podré ganarte así que haré explotar mi cuerpo junto al tuyo hasta que se hagan polvo de estrellas.**

**Ray: N****o lo permitiré ahhhhh…**

**Ray eleva su cosmos y salta por la montaña hasta alcanzar a Prisma sujetándola de la mano.**

**Ray: N****o te preocupes.**

**Prisma: S****i, confió en ti.**

**Ray logra safar a Prisma de P****armina y logran evadir la gran explosión segundos antes de la misma.**

**Ramses: Ahora debemos ir por G****ema.**

**Prisma: S****i vamos.**

**Ray: S****i.**

**Los tres caballeros se apresuran a llegar al castillo que se encuentra arriba de una montaña y tienen que cruzar unas largas escaleras de piedra que parecía no tener fin. Mientras tanto Green se encontraba en el castillo apunto de llegar al trono del Rey pero lo detiene la mano derecha del Rey por su puesto le impide el paso a Green.**

**Green: Rodeoris, supuestamente el caballero más fuerte de Asgard, dime ahora donde se encuentra el Rey.**

**Rodeoris: E****l esta indispuesto a recibir visitas.**

**Pero G****reen no lo escucha y trata de entrar a toda costa, el caballero Rodeoris lo amenaza con su espada de Cristal, pero Green no lo considera amenaza y lo ataca con su espada.**

**Green: Apártate**** de mi camino.**

**Rodeoris: P****or supuesto que si, después de matarte…**

**Ahora se enfrentan a una batalla de espadas y al parecer la espada de acero de Green es superior a la de cristal de Rodeoris y la hace volar.**

**Green: A****hora acabare con tu patética existencia…**

**Rodeoris: E****so crees, escudo de diamante.**

**Green: N****o puede ser tu escudo lo resistió.**

**Rodeoris: E****l diamante es el mineral mas resistente y duro del mundo a si como lo es el oro ni siquiera tu espada puede hacerle un rasguño.**

**Green: E****stoy en problemas.**

**Rodeoris entonces toma su espada.**

**Rodeoris: A****hora veras, ignición de cristal…**

**Green: N****o lo harás, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh… (Se queda congelado).**

**Rodeoris: T****odas las partículas de oxigeno que haiga alrededor se convertirán en hielo, una tumba perfecta para ti mi amigo, ahora debo irme.**

**Después los tres caballeros llegan al castillo y al entrar se dan cuenta que el cuarto esta congelado completamente.**

**Prisma: Pero que pasó aquí, miren es G****reen el caballero de cristal.**

**Ray: R****amses eleva tu cosmos, aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…**

**Ramses: si, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…**

**Su cosmos comienza a generar calor derritiendo el hielo.**

**Prisma: Espada cortante de P****egaso…**

**Descongelando todo el cuarto incluyendo a Green, en eso sale Rodeoris de la nada y golpea a Ray mandándolo a volar fuera del castillo y como Prisma estaba detrás de el también es empujada hacia fuera del castillo, mientras Ramses intenta descongelar a Green con el calor de su cuerpo.**

**Ramses: Y****o te daré calor.**

**Cuando del segundo piso salen Odeos el Rey de Asgard acompañado de Peusina R****eina de Asgard, quien en realidad es Gema.**

**Ramses: G****ema pero que haces con el y con esa armadura.**

**Cuando G****reen reacciona y al abrir sus parpados lo primero que ven sus ojos es el hermoso rostro de su hermana Gema, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y en su rostro pálido se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa, sin fuerzas siquiera para hablar se levanto y tambaleándose se acerca hasta donde esta ella.**

**Green: H****ermana soy yo tu hermano, me recuerdas verdad.**

**A lo que ella lo niega con una mirada frívola y perdida.**

**Odeos: Es mi esposa la Reina de A****sgard.**

**Green: Es verdad eso G****ema.**

**Peusina: N****o se quien eres tu y no me llames Gema para ti sirviente soy Peusina tu Reina.**

**Y le lanza una flecha de hielo, el triste y con el corazón roto la recibe directo en el pecho a lado del corazón, pero a el le duele mas el desprecio de Gema que la misma flecha.**

**Green: G****ema por que…**

**Ramses: G****ema que te pasa por que hieres a tu propio hermano.**

**Mientras fuera del castillo.**

**Ray: Q****uien eres tú.**

**Rodeoris: Mi nombre es R****odeoris y soy la mano derecha del Rey.**

**Prisma: Vamonos R****ay deprisa.**

**Rodeoris: U****stedes no irán a ningún lado…**

**Golpeando fuertemente a P****risma dejándola inconsciente.**

**Ray: M****aldito como te atreves a tocarla, golpes furia…**

**Pero R****odeoris lo detiene con su escudo fracturándole la mano derecha a Ray.**

**Ray: Q****ue es esto, me fracturaste la mano.**

**Rodeoris: M****i escudo esta hecho con diamante el mineral mas duro del mundo, no podrás siquiera hacerle un rasguño.**

**Ray: E****so lo veremos, golpes furia…**

**Rodeoris: I****gnición de cristal…**

**Ray: P****ero qu….. (Congelándolo de inmediato).**

**Rodeoris: T****ontos.**

**Dirigiéndose al castillo, mientras ahí.**

**Odeos: A****hora deberán morir los dos.**

**Ramses: E****so crees, golpe del faraón…**

**Rodeoris: ¡Alto!**

**Odeos: Que pasa R****odeoris.**

**Rodeoris: N****o quiero que se ensucie las manos yo lo matare.**

**Odeos: E****sta bien.**

**Rodeoris: Golpea fuertemente a R****amses impidiéndole poder atacar.**

**Ramses: N****o puedo destruirte maldito ahh…**

**Rodeoris atraviesa su pecho con su espada.**

**Green: Ya basta, mi nombre no es Green yo soy O****din.**

**Ramses se sorprende al igual que Rodeoris y Peusina.**

**Rodeoris: Q****ue dices, eso no es verdad.**

**La armadura de O****din aparece en el y su espada resulto ser balmun.**

**Odin:**** Ya no puedo seguir permitiendo tus atrocidades.**

**Odeos: Teníamos un trato yo era Rey y G****ema seguía viva.**

**Odin: Tú**** lo rompiste.**

**Entonces G****ema recobra la memoria.**

**Gema: O****din, hermano.**

**Odin: por fin me recuerdas. **

**Odeos: Ya basta.**

**Mientras tanto Prisma reacciona y ve a R****ay congelado ella va y lo abraza.**

**Prisma: A****hora yo te daré de mi calor Ray, el refugio de Athena…**

**Elevando su cosmos hasta el infinito descongelando a Ray.**

**Ray: P****risma… eres tú… vayamos al castillo… (Débil).**

**Prisma: E****sta bien.**

**Dentro del castillo.**

**Odeos: Rodeoris mata a Green.**

**Rodeoris: L****o haré, ignición de cristal…**

**Odin: E****spada balmun…**

**Rompiendo la espada de R****odeoris.**

**Rodeoris: N****o puede ser posible.**

**En eso llega Ray y P****risma.**

**Ray: G****reen ve con Gema yo me encargo de Rodeoris.**

**Odin: De acuerdo pero mi nombre es O****din**

**Prisma: O****din.**

**Ray: A****hora haré que mi cosmos hacienda hasta el máximo, supernova…**

**Ramses: Y****o también haré que mi cosmos se eleve hasta el máximo, la furia de Egipto…**

**Ambos ataques se combinan.**

**Rodeoris: T****ontos mi escudo de diamante me protegerá…**

**Pero el escudo es destruido por el poder combinado de ambos haciendo polvo su armadura y a si matando a Rodeoris.**

**Rodeoris: Y****o… eh… fallado… (Muere).**

**Mientras Odin se encuentra con O****deos.**

**Odeos: Ahora que harás O****din.**

**Odin: H****acer lo que debí hacer, hace mucho tiempo.**

**Gema: D****ebemos matarlo para que gobiernes Asgard.**

**Odeos: N****o les daré el gusto muere Odin, el levantar del Rey…**

**Hace volar a O****din.**

**Gema: N****o lo permitiré, ejecución de aurora…**

**Odeos lo esquiva con facilidad y golpea a Gema.**

**Ramses: La furia de E****gipto…**

**Ray: S****upernova…**

**Prisma: Espada cortante de P****egaso…**

**Pero ningún ataque tiene efecto ya que es demasiado poderoso y los hace volar a todos, Gema entonces se quita la armadura de Peusina y Prisma le da el agua de Acuario.**

**Prisma: Esparce esta agua por tus protecciones y así se recobrara.**

**Gema: E****s verdad me siento como nueva, ejecución de aurora…**

**Pero ni así pudo hacerle nada y la manda volando.**

**Odeos: Ahora tu morirás Odin, el levantar del R****ey…**

**Cuando recibe una flecha proveniente de Cristal.**

**Odeos: C****ristal creí que estabas de mi lado.**

**Cristal: Estoy con O****din, siempre.**

**Odin: C****ristal.**

**Odeos: M****aldita traidora, el levantar del Rey…**

**Dándole a C****ristal y dejándola herida.**

**Odin: C****omo te atreves, espada balmun…**

**Enterrando su espada en el corazón de Odeos.**

**Odeos: M****aldito…**

**Gema: E****jecución de aurora…**

**Matando por completo a O****deos.**

**Prisma: A****hora ah vuelto la calma y su dios gobernara Asgard.**

**Ray: Si, tu O****din pondrás fin a la oscuridad de este Reino.**

**Ramses: P****odemos irnos en paz con tigo a cargo.**

**Gema: D****ebo irme pero volveré cuando termine algo importante en nuestro destino.**

**Odin: Lo se aquí te esperare yo Reinare Asgard a lado de C****ristal.**

**Cristal: Adiós**** y gracias por todo.**

**Mientras los caballeros se alejaban hacia Grecia.**


End file.
